finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Final Fantasy boss)
Chaos is the final boss of the original Final Fantasy. Chaos is the toughest enemy in the game in the NES and Origins versions, and one of the toughest enemies in the Advance, 20th Anniversary, and mobile versions. Stats Battle Chaos's physical attack is powerful and has an added paralysis effect. He wields an array of elemental and non-elemental magic. As with all enemies, Chaos follows a strict spell cycle and a separate skill cycle. He casts the following spells in repeating order: :Blizzaga → Slowra → Thundaga → Curaja → Haste → Firaga → Blizzara → Flare And he will use the following skills in repeating order: :Blaze → Tsunami → Cyclone → Earthquake His unique version of Blaze is a strong fire-elemental attack that is more powerful than any other monster ability of the same name. Tsunami and Cyclone deal heavy non-elemental damage and Earthquake is an earth-elemental instant kill. Chaos attacks primarily with the three elements of fire, ice and lightning, debilitating physical fighters with Slowra and increasing his physical capability with Haste, as well as healing himself to full health with Curaja. To finish off, he uses his most powerful attack, Flare. Strategy It is wise to give three characters a Ribbon. In the NES and Origins versions, there are only three Ribbons, so one party member will have to make it without. It is recommended the player give the Ribbons to the mages. In the other versions, the player can get a fourth Ribbon, so one can give Ribbons to every party member. The Ribbons decrease the damage of most of Chaos's spells, as well as resisting the paralysis from his physical attacks and the instant death caused by Earthquake. Characters without a Ribbon should have NulAll cast on them by a White Wizard, or at the very least, NulDeath by a White or Red Wizard to avoid aforementioned paralysis and instant death. Protect Rings cannot block Earthquake as it is earth-elemental and not death-elemental. Slowra can be countered with Haste using either Ninjas, Black Wizards or Red Wizards. Chaos is resistant to every element and has high magic defense, so weapon strikes work the best. Knights, Ninjas, Masters and, if unneeded for healing, Red Wizards should all have Haste cast upon them. Temper should be used on the physical fighters unless the version being played is the original NES/Famicom where the spell is bugged. Physical fighters can use the Giant's Glove to boost their attack power even faster than with Temper, though if the party has casters who know Temper, they can buff and attack in the same turn. Buffing should be done up until Chaos casts Curaja, which is the party's cue to go heavily offensive before Chaos reaches Curaja again in his spell cycle. To help defend against Chaos's physical attacks, the party should utilize several casts of Invisira (either cast by White or Red Wizards, or by using the White Robe item) and Protera. Afterwards, White Wizards should focus on healing with Healaga to target the entire party. Without a White Wizard, high Intelligence characters, like the Black Wizard and Red Wizard, should use the Healing Staff and/or Healing Helms when the entire party needs to be healed. The Red Wizard can fall back to Curaga if only a single target needs HP restored. If a Black Wizard finished buffing and has a free turn, he can attack with Flare. If the party has few high Intelligence characters, it may be necessary to have three party members healing with the Healing Staff and Healing Helms and only one character focused on attacking. Other appearances Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chaos is fought in Cornelia's Tract. He uses Beatdown and drops the Bastard Sword upon defeat. Gallery FFI Blaze 4 PS.png|Blaze in the Origins version. FFI Blaze 3 GBA.png|Blaze in the Advance version. FFI PSP Blaze 4.png|Blaze in the 20th Anniversary version. FFI Tsunami PS.png|Tsunami in the Origins version. FFI Tsunami GBA.png|Tsunami in the Advance version. FFI Earthquake PS.png|Earthquake in the Origins version. FFI Earthquake GBA.png|Earthquake in the Advance version. FFI Twister PS.png|Twister in the Origins version. FFI Cyclone GBA.png|Cyclone in the Advance version. FFI Slowra EA.png|Slowra in the 20th Anniversary version. Etymology de:Chaos (Endgegner) es:Caos (Jefe Final Fantasy) it:Khaos pt-br:Chaos (Chefe de Final Fantasy) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Category:Final bosses